


Through the meeting of Gratitude

by Lianna_Donuts



Series: ItaTsumu Week 2021 [1]
Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: AU where they meet if they were kids, Childhood, Flowers, Fluff, I did not beta this so typos galore probably, M/M, can probably be a head canon-, flower meaning, hanakotoba, or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lianna_Donuts/pseuds/Lianna_Donuts
Summary: He wasn't usually one to go over someone else's business or immediately rush to people at the sound of somewhat probably in need of help or who got hurt. He usually avoided interaction. But maybe this one time since he's sister wasn't here, maybe he'll let his curiosity go take him where he goes.Amongst bushes around these playground one thing caught his eyes.Blue hair that looked soft to touch.And also a clumsy boy who seem to fell on his butt.Maybe it wouldn't hurt to help him out, Itaru thought.Day 1 of #ItaTsumuWeek2021: Flowers/Games
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Tsukioka Tsumugi
Series: ItaTsumu Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198976
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Through the meeting of Gratitude

**Author's Note:**

> Have my sleep-deprived idea as I try to come along with ideas for this week.

“I thought she would pick me up…” He sighed, a little kick on some rubble on the dirt in the playground he waited upon.

It’s not like he was used to it already, though some part of him feels like he should stop making a fool of himself for still hoping that his sister would change.

The blonde boy who looked not older than 8, went up to a nearby bench to pick up his back pack and go home alone yet again.

“Ah-!”

He flinched at the sudden sound of rustling bushes and what seemed like the shout of fear from a person, sounded young like him.

Itaru wasn’t a nosy kid, adult stuff always seemed to be very intimidating and if he knows one thing from it is that it’s better not to get into other people’s businesses.

Yet with the mind also of an 8 year-old came with the tempting curiosity that can’t simply be extinguished by a mere mental battle.

So the blonde approached where the sound came from and decided to peak his curiosity as he gave in.

He holds closely the straps of his bag, anticipation and maybe also a hint of nervousness, he wasn’t quite skilled in the aspect of interacting with kids his age or people outside of his family so this was a big step for him.

Pushing away the last few bushes from his path, he was right to assume he heard a boy his age as he saw the said boy recover from the pain of what seemed to be he fell on his butt.

“Eh…?” The boy with stark blue hair that stood out looked at the feeling of a presence to first notice glasses.

“Are-Are you okay…?” Itaru tries to reassure them first, from some animes, it was always first to make sure people are okay if they look like they’re injured right? I mean it was better than laughing at kids from what he remembers in his school.

“Ah- I-I’m okay!” The bluenette stands up and brushes off the dirt on him,

His eyes suddenly perked as if he remembered something.

“More importantly, did you see a water bottle fall off somewhere?” What Itaru notices next from the striking blue hair and sapphire eyes is the soft voice this boy emits.

Quite odd for a boy, he thinks.

“A water bottle…? I didn’t sadly…” The downcast of this soft-voiced boy’s eyes seemed to make him try to search for that water bottle he lost.

“Ah..It’s okay, I’ll find it”

“N-No, I can help you” Tsumugi noticed how hesitant this blonde boy seemed to be, acting all reserved and seemingly sounding that he wasn’t used to this kind of thing, but then again he was a stranger so he can see why,

Nonetheless, he looked like he would be a good friend to be with.

Tsumugi shows him a smile and Itaru would debate that it looked like it would blind even his older sister’s jewelry.

“Thank you so much!”

“It’s...okay”

The first signs of opening up and the lack of hesitation in Itaru’s voice seemed to make Tsumugi more eager to know him.

“We can start looking nearby here, I’m pretty sure it didn’t go that far.” Tsumugi earned a nod in response and Itaru soon looked nearby in the area they were at.

Amongst bushes, fallen leaves from trees, and even all the dirt and rocks, the blue-haired boy sighed in frustration. Tsumugi was sure it didn’t roll away so far, he would get a reminder from Tasuku most likely on why he is so clumsy once he comes around the park.

“Oh, is it this one?” Tsumugi turned around to the sound of a voice and saw his water bottle in the familiar shade of light blue by the hand of this new person he met.

“Ah yes!” He moves the bushes around as they meet where they saw each other, a little bare area around these bushes.

The blonde boy gave the water bottle back and this earned him this a smile from Tsumugi.

Gah- it’s so blinding Itaru was sure his glasses weren’t enough to protect him. 

“Thank you so much! I was worried it was really gone or I would get teased again”

“Ah, it’s nothing really... “ He fumbles the straps of his bag, a little nervous from this interaction. But it was weirdly comforting too? Itaru can’t say it in words but it was like meeting people in games except he wasn’t scared of who was behind the screen. And this boy infront of him had a reassuring presence of sorts.

It was confusing really.

“...What are you going to use it for..?” Still, Itaru was a curious boy, but these were the rare occasions he let his curiosity explore then avoid interaction.

“Oh! You wanna see?” His eyes shined in excitement, someone who might be interested in plants! Tsumugi eager to show him what he found.

“Huh? See? See what..?”

“Ahh, I’ll lead you there!” He holds out his hand for him.

For this time, Itaru wasn’t that scared, though hesitating he ended up holding the hand held out for him.

The bespectacled boy was dragged along through more bushes they passed, pushing each of it away along their path.

Until they arrived in a small area where amongst a few grasses and some weeds.

A little bunch of Bluebells under the sunshine spring stand out.

“Flowers…?” Itaru peered in curiously

“Yes! I recently found them one time by accident.” Tsumugi let’s go of his hand as he brings in his water bottle approaching the bluebells and waters them.

“They look like they’re dying though, I atleast want to care for them before they wither away…” Tsumugi looked worriedly on these bluebells. Itaru comes closer to look at these flowers, the wet dew drops slowly dropping in each leaf and petal. The flowers facing down shaped like little bells that almost seemed like they would jingle.

“They’re pretty…” Itaru said in amazement.

“They are, I wish I could grow them back in Grandma’s garden but we already have too much that my mother wouldn’t probably allow me one more.” He chuckles sheepishly.

“It’s a shame, they have a really beautiful meaning.”

“What is it?”

“Oh I remember my Grandma telling me it was Humility and Gratitude, it seems suitable for them as they look down like they’re humble flowers.” Tsumugi explains to him which seems to peak his current companion’s interest.

“Ohh, they do look like it’s bowing down like they’re thanking someone too…” Tsumugi perks at that idea.

“Eh, I didn’t even think of that, that’s a smart observation!” Itaru just lets out a sheepish snort

“It’s nothing really...it’s just that-”

“-Where are you?”

His sister.

Itaru immediately stands up at the voice they hear out of habit and looks around to see his older sister searching for her. He didn’t expect she would pick him up.

“Hmm?” Tsumugi also stands up and sees a girl, older than them but even from afar, he can see the similar shade of hair color like this boy beside him.

“Is that your-”

“I’m sorry really! But I have to go!” And he rushes away like he was in a hurry. Tsumugi found that odd since it seemed like he was running so quickly it almost seemed like he was afraid.

He found that a bit odd.

But nonetheless, he hopes to thank him next time if he ever meets him in this park again.

Wait- He never asked for his name!

Tsumugi sighs as he crouches down near the bluebells, realizing he never asked even such a basic question.

“How am I going to see him again if I don’t even know him, I’m sure Tasuku probably doesn’t know him too…” He wallows in his musings, drawing circles on the ground.

It was only him with the bluebells, those flowers seemed to see that boy too from what he sees so far.

Humble in many ways, yet he can sense the anxiety coming from him.

Hopefully he meets him again, some day, Tsumugi hopes so.

Because Bluebells mean humility and gratitude.

But another one bluebells are known for their meaning.

Bluebells matched with someone you care about can mean:

Everlasting love.


End file.
